Mine
by AutumnsMonolouge
Summary: It's a heated love with Johnny and his girl friend Chloe. It's the love and want and need they have for eachother that leads them to this affection they have for one another in Scotland.


**Hello to my readers. **

**Okay, well to lay it out plain and simple, this took me a while to do, because I had to go deep inside my brain to pull this out! I just wanted to work on yet another lemon to see how it turns out. I really hope this one is better than the last. I guess you can say I need work on them, that's why I'm doing this. **

**Please review! I would really love it if you did. I need feed back. Thank you my bugs :)**

* * *

><p>They had been together for about year, and Johnny couldn't complain one bit about it. After three months of just dating Johnny had just confessed to Chloe that he loved her and she being who she was, jumped with joy and kissed him madly with love. He took that as her loving him back even if she was too excited to say it. He knew.<p>

Right now Johnny was heading over to her house. He hadn't seen he in two days, and he had been missing her since.

His team thought he would never settle down with a girl like this one. She was nice, polite and very intelligent. She was cute and had his friends at her feet. In a way that is. They all found her charming; especially Robert who had finally found someone who could beat him at chess. Every time he took Chloe to Roberts, or if Robert came for a visit he always asked for a rematch, and she never declined her offer. Enrique, never flirted with her, but instead just took in her friendship. Oliver always made and brought her food, always asking what she thought, as Chloe was always so honest to him. Even giving him culinary tips and ideas to try out. Each one took to her as she was a sister to them all.

Of course as a girl Chloe did complain every now and then, but she would hardly get mad at Johnny. She did understand his busy schedule as a guy of Royalty. Chloe was also important, she was a dancer of different types and she had agents always calling her to audition or to make trips here or there; so it was pretty hard for them sometimes. Even though she was gone or busy, they always made time to chat online, call, or text each other. On special occasions they would video call and if she was doing a photo shoot for dance he would watch her as she got ready. She would talk to him and have the people follow her with the laptop or phone as she walked around to different stations where she was needed. One thing Chloe never knew was that slowly, but surely...she was driving Johnny insane with strong urges of passion and love.

When Johnny drove up to her house he noticed that her folks werent t home at all. She had said they'd be gone for the weekend, they had a conference trip that was awaiting them, and naturally they had to leave Chloe behind to tend to the house because the maids and butlers where off for the weekend. Most of the time this went on, it made him upset. There were weekends like this where her parents or he would not be around and she was stuck alone at home.

As Johnny walked into the huge mansion he looked around for his girlfriend, "Chloe, where are you?" His voice ecohed around through out the house

"I'm in my room Johnny!" He smiled as he ran up the stairs.

Johnny found her room and opened it. Why knock? He was allowed to enter, she always entered on him when she came over. When he walked in, her back was turned to him, he figured she had finished dance practice in her in-door dance studio as she had just let her hair loose and her work out clothes where lying on her love seat. He stared at her almost naked body; she wore a strapless bra and boy shorts that made the body around her butt. He smirked at her. He always found it a turn on when she wore boy shorts.

Chloe turned to him eyeing him with a seductive look on him. He walked closer and closer to her. Johnny was now standing in front of her, snaking his arms around her hips and nuzzling her neck as she put her arms around him.

"Hello Johnny." She said in her pixie like voice that always drove him mad.

Johnny leaned close to Chloe 'till there lips were almost touching. He could feel her breath lingering on him, and he captured her lips in his. She gasped at the sudden attack when Johnny grabbed her and picked her up taking her to the bed.

Chloe's legs were wrapped around his waist, pushing her whole body closer to him. Her hands were running themselves through his flaming hair, down towards his arms still going lower towards his abdomen were she took hold of the cloth barricading his skin from her's. Ever so slowly, her hands pushed the cloth upwards, exposing the ripples of toned muscles still going higher until Johnny had to pull himself away from Chloe's lips to remove his shirt and tossing it across the room. To them the room felt like it was on fire; like a raging inferno surrounding there bodies licking at there skin. Chloe pushed herself even closer to Johnny as his hands clutched at her waist, stroking, as his lips left butterfly kisses on her neck.

It was the smoothness of his skin and her skin together that made them want each other more and more. They battled in a heated battle as they kissed. The kiss was strong...full of want, lust, need and love. Johnny tensed up as Chloe traced her finger on his inner lines of his stomach. He smirked in the kiss as he knew that she loved his body. Every chance she got she always played with his stomach telling him that he was just perfect every where.

Johnny licked his lips as he gripped Chloe by her waist. He brought his head down to her stomach and left butterfly kisses down to her abdomen then back up to her neck as he nuzzled her again and she giggled.

Johnny was in love with this girl and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. When he first met her, he just thought she was some girl who just wanted to hook up for the night after he and his friends left the club; but that wasn't it. Her now ex-boyfriend had ditched her for some bimbo brunette. He couldn't imagine what kind of ass would do that to this girl. He loved every ounce of her. He loved how her hair fit perfectly around her face, hugging her; her beautiful honey-suckle hair that he could never stop touching when she had it down. He loved how she would do a little giddy glide when she saw him. Made her look cute, and how her eyes looked as if they were about to close when she smiled her biggest smile. She was perfect to him, and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as he could keep it.

Chloe watched as her darling stared at her, "Johnny, is something the matter?"

He snapped out of his thought," No, nothing...I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you." With that said he kissed her once again.

There bodies collided with one another, Chloe's hand clutching Johnny's face as there lips locked each other in place, playing their own games as they played there own. Chloe took the opportunity to flip Johnny on his back as so she could be on top and then instinctively he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, playing with the hem of her boy-shorts, teasing the skin with every touch. They retracted for air, and without missing a single beat, the dancers lips found the red-heads jaw, gliding down his neck she pushed herself up...her hands resting on his chest, holding so she would stop from shaking as his hands made their way towards her chest, grabbing her captive breasts holding and molding them. In such a rapid movement Johnny had managed to unhook her bra releasing her perfections.

Out of instinct, Chloe covered herself up, scared because this was the farthest they had gone. Johnny was the first guy in her life to ever come this far. She was allowing him to go this far because she wanted too.

"Chloe love, let me see." He watched her blush as she slowly removed her arms from around her. He smiled, "I love them. I see nothing wrong, only beauty." He was sweet like that; only around her was he ever like this. And that's how she wanted it. So what if she was selfish? Did it matter? No, it did not, not to her.

The young dancer knew that she was the only one who really saw Johnny in a different way. To his friends he was the hot-headed angry guy, and to others he was the cocky bastard that didn't like anything. But around her, he was different. He was sweet, loving and kind. If she was around when Robert, Oliver and Enrique came over he would show his affection, because after a while he was able to lower his self-pride and love her in front of them...well most of his self-pride. She never thought she would fall in love. She never thought she would settle down like this. But she did, and she was happy with that.

Johnny's eyes were locked with her's, the breathing labored. The beads of sweat were sliding down both teens foreheads. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again, this time a burning fire raging within them. Chloe knew what that meant; she saw that sometimes when they would be kissing. She leaned down and crashed her lips against his, her hips motioning in a rocking movement against his. The boy let out a low growl into the kiss, his hands gripping the dancers waist in a firm hold as he flipped her over. He began attacking her neck, sliding down towards her small mounds, engulfing one of them invoking a gasp from his almost lovers lips. One of his hands kneading whiles the other running a thumb over the erect nipple pinching and squeezing. Chloe arched her back as a reflex reaction moaning out, "Johnny" in the process. He began his ascent towards the girl Scot's face, his lips devouring her lips in a hungry way. While Johnny was having his fun, Chloe hands slid down his front, working their way to rid of his pants, brushing ever so slowly down his arousal causing him to hiss in pleasure.

For some odd reason Chloe was growing impatient with Johnny. She wanted him already, and she could feel the lust growing inside her, ready to be unleashed; her urge needed to get out of her. She was never like this, never! And yet, now...since she s been with Johnny the urges and needs were getting harder for her to control. And he saw that, because of the wonderful situation they were in together.

Using her legs, Chloe tried to push the pants off, not being able to reach with her hands, and then Johnny wasn't being much help since he wasn't going to release her neck anytime soon.

"Johnny!" She complained, "take them off please!"

"Your wish is my command." Chloe gasped as she felt a bulge slide against her leg, then Johnny shook off his pants until they hit the floor and he stepped out of them smiling.

He began to sensuality kiss his way down towards Chloe's lower region. She threw her head back, biting back a moan as she could feel herself wanting to release herself of everything, her hands grabbing fistful of the sheet, as her nerves began to twitch uncontrollably. He planted his hands on her boy-shorts, flirting with the hems before hooking a finger on either side and gliding them off with such ease. Chloe's breathing quickened when she felt his lips brush her womanhood and up towards her lips where it lingered slightly above. Chloe opened her eyes and found herself being absorbed in to Johnny's gaze, as he slowly leaned down and kissed the dancer gently; compared to the previous hungry ones. His fingers drew patterns on the girl's thighs, inching ever so slowly towards her area until they brushed against it causing her to buck in response. The Scot smirked into the kiss, his index finger erotically toying with the folds, discreetly inserting his finger into her and slowly going deeper in her. He was begging for a moan to escape her lips, which it did, as his finger lingered in her as she adjusted to this new feeling.

Never had Chloe felt a sensation like this, the feeling of floating. The girl Scot began gasping and moaning as Johnny continued sliding his finger: in and out, as Chloe enjoyed every feel he was giving her. She didn't even know what he was doing, she felt her body was functioning on it's own but she knew what was she was ready for. With each gliding movement of his finger, the dancers hips bucked in response, her stomach making these contractions as though she was working out, and the burning sensation continued to build up and swell. She felt that she couldn't take it anymore, Chloe felt that if he pushed in one more time that was the end of her...his finger slipped fully out. Chloe took a deep breath, her hand resting on her forehead as she tried to catch her breathing in a steady beat. But then she felt something else, it was slick and it was too flexible, flicking every now and then causing the girl to buck in ecstasy.

It was as if Johnny was having his own make-out session with his girlfriends lower region, his lips caressing while his tongue searched for something, like a buried treasure and he found it when her heard Chloe gasp out, "Oh Johnny!" He smiled for a second. He continued his teasing as she would now and then grab his hair and push him in deeper, which he was amazingly hot, coming from the dancer. She bucked and grabbed the sheets, trying not to fidget so much. Her moaning increased, and with each moan Johnny took that as a sign to continue his rough housing with her.

That's all it took, that high on scream and she released. He wanted her, but he wasn't fully done with what he was doing to her. As she started to release, Johnny was licking up all her substances, taking in everything she had as he rubbed her well toned stomach over and over again. Then she felt it; her lower region was cooling off; Johnny wasn't there anymore... he was hovering above her, his lips glistening as his eyes burned brightly. The animal inside Chloe took over her...she forced Johnny on her, tasting herself. She allowed her hands to roam towards the hem of her boyfriends boxers, slowly yanking it down as he played with her breasts over and over again enjoying them for himself.

Johnny felt Chloe's hand go over his erection, and it hurt; the pain was great, he had to ease it, and he knew how. He needed to have her right now! The burning sensation he was feeling was getting greater and far more difficult for him control. As the fabric was running down, it was putting Johnny in a great amount of pain as he moaned from the touch. In a state of shock Johnny felt the girl move from under him, and off went his boxers and there went Johnny as he was pushed to be on the bottom and his girl on top.

Johnny noticed a burning sensation in Chloe and he gulped as she smiled at him. This look she had on her face turned him on. It was new, it was devilish, and it was just plain arousing! He watched as she licked her lips as she slowly descended to the floor, her hands trailing along his stomach until they reached his erected member. She gracefully glided her finger along the erection making Johnny jolt to life as he growled. Chloe saw this and smirked as she put her lips on his tip and licked. Johnny shifted trying to keep his cool, trying not to let out a sound. Not pleased with this Chloe again licked, then swiftly fitted him into her mouth.

"Damn it, Chloe!" He watched as she moved her head back and forth; her eyes closed as if she was concentrating on this. Johnny let out a low moan, which singled the girl to go a little faster. The angry Scot grabbed the sheets and tilted his head back moaning louder and louder, he had no way of compressing them.

Just then, Chloe stopped and slowly pulled away as she licked his substance off of him. Fire was burning in Johnny and he couldn't take it. He grabbed the girl and flung her onto the bed as she squeaked in surprise by this way. Johnny...before getting back on top of her, went to his jeans and pulled out a square content. He opened it gently and slid the protection on himself. He glanced back at his soon to be lover; she had a confused look on her face as if she didn't know what was going on. The red-head made his way to the bed, on to Chloe.

He crashed his lips against her's allowing his member to rub against her thigh sending shivers over her body. When they parted they were both panting and he saw it, it was in her eyes the lust, the need she's had wanted for a long time.

"Just say it, and I'll take you right now..."

Nodding she spoke, "take me now Johnny." That's all he needed.

Johnny positioned himself ready for entrance, "This will only hurt for a few minutes, but I promise that you will love this."

He didn't even wait for a response... and he entered her. Chloe bucked as she grabbed on to Johnny's shoulders and dug her nails deep into him. He pushed into her as far as he could go and began to slowly push himself in and out of her. As he did this, he could hear little moans escaping from Chloe's lips, so he knew he was doing something right.

"Johnny!" She screamed out," Faster, oh please faster!"

He pumped in to her faster and she followed his movements as she to pushed into him. The slapping of the skin could be heard in the room. The screaming of pleasure rang in the lovers ears as they kissed and enjoyed each other. Chloe's back arched over and over again as she moaned out her lovers name. She grabbed on to him, bringing him close to her as he attacked her neck. He left his mark on her as he kissed and licked it, now no one could have her. He continued to pump into her as she too did the same. Johnny's head hung low as he played with the dancers breasts and moaned with each thrust she gave him.

This speed, this stamina...Johnny had no idea where it was all coming from. Had it been locked up waiting for this day to arrive? Had it always been there, but was never given the chance to show? Hell, he was even wondering where Chloe got her power from. What he didn't know was that she too had been wanting him, and he build up inside her until now. She was showing her true colors, her true love for Johnny.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Johnny making it easier for him to go deeper inside her. He knew that too as she pushed himself more into her. His maidens barrier had been broken by him and he was glad. He had made her his and she made him her's...and that's all that mattered at this point. He loved how flexible this girl was; he found it a huge turn on as she thrusted in to her faster and harder. His dancer screamed and begged him not to stop. This was a new Chloe he had discovered and he loved it. Deep down she was an animal.

"C-Chloe!" Johnny wiped a bit of sweat off of him, "Damn it Chloe, you're so fucking hot!"

He grabbed one of her legs and brough it over his shoulder and she pushed into her as her leg shot up with the pleasure. Johnny watched as Chole bucked again as she moaned out his name as he did the same; that of her name. She was following his movements of pumping and she loved to hear him call her name with such pleasure. She didn't want her lover to stop; not at all, because they were finally connected as one.

His thrust into her were beginning to slow down as he felt Chloe starting to slow down. He nuzzled her neck as he did one last hard thrust to hear her pleasured voice. He pulled out of her and brought Chloe onto his chest as he continued to bury his face into her neck. She laid on him not moving, but trying to catch her breath from the activity they just shared together.

"Chloe?"

She shifted a bit to respond better, "yes?"

"I love you."

"Oh Johnny, I love you too."

That's all he needed to know. "You were my first..."

"As you were mine."

Chloe put her head on his chest as he held her tightly afraid of letting her go.

"All I ask Chloe is that you stay mine forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went pretty good, don't you think? Ha! well that's all up to you guys, I hope it was good. Please review I would love it if you did! Once you do that, if you are interested in another one shot lemon, please let me know, I'll take in request if you want one. I don't mind, I could use the pracitce. But it might take me a while because of school. <strong>

**Thank you my loves :D**

**LostAngel217**


End file.
